growtopiafandomcom-20200222-history
Glitches
Regular Glitches Feet Movement Glitch Note: It's more noticeable if you remove your shoes. It's suggested in another person's world or a cleared world to avoid unnecessary grief. First, run in any direction. While doing that, punch anything. If you can see very well, you will notice the feet are stuck in their position and are not moving up and down like they're supposed to. Texture Glitch First, break something then stop at some point without breaking it. Now, quit the world and join back. You will see the texture goes like when you are not breaking. Now, break the thing you almost broke earlier. At some point, it will be broke without showing texture depend on how much 'broke' percent. E-Z Cook Oven Glitch Note: This glitch is suggested with other people, as you could probably wreck the E-Z Cook Oven. First, place an E-Z Cook Oven, then place an Art Wall behind it. The E-Z Cook Oven can now be open and closed by other users that don't have access. Also, when other players use it, they will say, "SCIENCE!", "Those items don't seem to combine!" or "It won't mix more than three items at once" when you OPEN the oven and not when you close it like it should. It works with some other items too, like Evil Eye, Barbecue Grill etc... Item Duplication Glitch Note: The duplicated items are not permanent and will be lost after logging out. They cannot be placed, dropped, or traded. Drop something then press Enter and exit the world immediately after dropping. Run Glitch Note: If you want to stop running, press Enter or the same key. On mobile devices, try jumping. Hold the Left or Right key, then attend to another window. You will now run endlessly into the direction that you originally went, even when you respawn. On mobile, you can try pulling up your inventory tab while running. Non-Combining Items If a block is broken and a seed/block falls out, and the same type of item that fell out is dropped on the same space, the items won't combine and will just float on each other. This can also work with Comet Dust, Winter Gifts, Skyrockets, etc. Cheer emote + Basketball + Couch/Chair When using a Basketball, sitting on a Couch/Chair and typing /cheer, the emote won't work and will freeze at some point. The image on the right shows how you'll look like performing the glitch. Das red balloon + Mud Glob When you use Mud Glob and Das Red Balloon together, you will have the ability to glide/fly for a short amount of time. 'Starchild makeup + Ninja mask + Troll emote' When using Starchild Makeup, Ninja Mask and typing /troll, it will make the left eye look like it has something in its eye. 'Tutorial_XXXXX Glitch' You can't enter a "TUTORIAL_..." world normally. If you try to enter one, you will just enter the world "TUTORIAL". But if someone messages you from a tutorial_ ... world, you can do /rgo and enter the world. You can do /rgo infinite times, so the world renews. Platform-Exclusive Glitches First go to Options, then Parental Controls and make sure the "Filter inappropriate language" choice is checked. Now make your text black (`b) and type Kitchen. The word will come out as "`#?@!en" because it thought you wrote a bad word. However, if you leave "Filter inappropriate language" off, you will see the message normally. Flying Glitch (Mobile and PC) Note: You can't see yourself flying, only others can see. Try to fall down and while doing so, press the home button to suspend the app. Other people can see you still in the air! Doing this for awhile and going back to the app will just let you fall. But if you go back to the still running app after a long while, you will be disconnected and other people will see you as if you left. To be done on PC, the player must press the icon in the top-left of the screen. 'Door Invincibility Glitch' Note: A glitched player can die to a swarm of bees from a Beehive. This glitch requires 2 players. First, place a checkpoint above a door and punch the door thrice with a pickaxe. When 1 player respawns and spawns above the door, at the exact time the respawned player enters the door, the second player has to punch the door 1 more time to break it. If done correctly, the respawned player will be stuck trying to enter the missing door and be immune to anything except beehives. Patched Glitches Locked growmojis (Patched) If a player types /me and repeat the emoji you want 2 times, you can use locked emojis. eg: /me (gems)(gems) Another way is to type (*emoji*) and a “:)” anywhere in between the brackets, but this way won’t show up in chat. eg: (:)gems), (wl:)), or even (w:)l) Message Glitch (Patched) Note: Make sure you spelled it correctly and made your text black, or else it won't work. Alternatively, try the word 'pitcher'. First go to Options, then Parental Controls and make sure the "Filter inappropriate language" choice is checked. Now make your text black (`b) and type Kitchen. The word will come out as "`#?@!en" because it thought you wrote a bad word. However, if you leave "Filter inappropriate language" off, you will see the message normally. 2:30 Growtopia Time (Patched) Note: Growtopia Time is is UTC + 9, which is the same time as Tokyo or Seoul. Plant a tree at exactly 2:30, then the tree will have 4 blocks in it. Debug Mode Glitch (Patched) Note: This must be done on PC because they have to do keyboard commands. By typing Ctrl + F, players will see their game's FPS, they will have faster movement and faster punches. However, it would get them banned for 3 days eventually for "speed hacking". It was fixed and removed on January 2015. Dragon Gate Glitch (Patched) If a player stands in a Dragon Gate he doesn't have access to and wrenches it, the gate will close but he will not die. Painted Xenonite Glitch (Patched) In a world with a painted Xenonite Crystal, players who touch fire (from Pocket Lighters or Eldrich Flames) will get auto-banned for 60 days. Access without Access (Patched) If a player has a Small/Big/Huge Lock and sets it to public, but doesn't press "Ok" yet but instead attempts to give himself access to the lock, the border of the lock will turn yellow, but players without access won't be able to build/break. If there is a closed House Entrance-like item, and a player without access stands on it, the player will be auto-banned for 60 days. Jelly Block and Lava glitch (Patched) If a player puts a Jelly Block under them and Lava on top, they will get Auto-Banned for 60 days. Locked Growmojis (Patched) When IOTM March 2018 was first released, then at first few hours, players could use locked growmojis with typing the emoji twice. Example: (gems)(gems). It still works if they do /me using the glitch or typing (:)gems) or (:)wl) etc. 'Code Glitch (Patched)' On the 6th of april, there's a glitch where if you type in '___&%@PL@%&___' on any blocks that has the function to label words such as Sign, and letting a person walk towards the block that's labelled, it will cause their entire growtopia to crash. Even though it's patched, those who had that before it's patch are still in-game. Category:Glitches